Obsession No Es Amor
by punk06
Summary: Numbuh 1 wants to admit his feelings for Numbuh 4 but he doesn't know how to. Will he proove his love? Read to find out! 1x4 pairing! This song was originally performed by Frankie J. R&R!


Numbuh 1 had a secret. He loved Numbuh 4. But he wanted to know how to get the nerve up to admit he was gay and he loved him. He was so lost. He wished he would get this off his chest. 

_It's early in the morning,  
My heart is really moaning,  
Just thinkin' 'bout you, baby got me twisted in the head I don't know how to take it,  
It's driving me so crazy,  
I don't know if it's right; I'm tossing and turning in my bed,_

Numbuh 1 thought about Numbuh 4 on sleepless nights. He wished the Australian was by his side all night. He didn't think being gay was right. But on a second thought, he needed to follow his heart. It drove him crazy just thinking about it. But yet, he loved the blonde.

_It's 5:00 in the morning,  
And I still can't sleep,  
Thinkin' about your beauty makes me weak,  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home,  
I don't know what to do; I think I'm in love baby,_

That night Numbuh 1 couldn't sleep. Thinking about Numbuh 4's beauty and toughness was so inresistable for him. He felt weak and hopeless. He thought he'd never admit his love. He was too scared. He thought the boy would just laugh at him for being gay. Numbuh 1 was in love.

_Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,)  
What is this feeling?  
What am I doing wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

There were times that Numbuh 1 yelled at Numbuh 4 for certain things. On missions, he would lecture him for disobeying orders. He reminded him that he was a KND operative and that his duties to the team come first. But deep down inside that small heart of his,  
he wanted to say, "I love you, Numbuh 4." He thought his romance was a mirage. He wondered what Numbuh 4 would think.

_I know you're not my baby,  
I'm tryin' to make this right,  
I don't know what to do; I'm going out of my mind,  
So baby, if you let me kick it with you then maybe,  
We can ride together; we can do this all night,  
Now I don't care if you got a man,  
Baby I wish you'd understand,  
'Cause I know he can't love you right quite like I can,_

Numbuh 1 didn't care if Numbuh 4 was in love with another boy or girl. He would just convince Numbuh 4 to love him. He invited him to have dinner together, but he didn't let him know it was a date. He would fall in love with him immediately.

_It's 5:00 in the morning,  
I still can't sleep,  
Thinkin' 'bout your beauty makes me weak,  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home,  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love,_

At this moment, Numbuh 4 came inside Numbuh 1's room. He told Numbuh 1 about all the bad things that he did and he apolgized.  
Numbuh 1 forgave him with a smile. Numbuh 4 blushed and told Numbuh 1 his real feelings. "I love you, Nigel." He also admited he was bi. Numbuh 1 smiled and hugged his new boyfriend.

_Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,  
What am I feeling?  
What am I doing wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

Suddenly Numbuh 4's lips touched his leader's. Their first kiss was ever so sweet. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 sat on a couch kiss/licking each other. They were getting kinky as their romance began.

_Oh, I love the way you freak it like that,  
Oh, I love the way you freak it like that,  
Oh, I love the way you freak it like that,  
It's an obsession,_

_Hold up, let me dream, boy got me feelin' serene,  
Where's my candy, where's my cream, Got your boy feelin' supreme,  
Hold up, wait a minute,  
Baby, you're so damn indepenent,  
Loving everything you're representing,  
Got a lot of money? I'd love to spend it,  
And that's whats up, and I don't care what people scream,  
Always blessin' when I'm stressin' my superfly beauty queen,  
I'ma keep it saucy, 'cause my mind know how I do,  
Here we go, rendez-vouz, mi corazon belongs to you,_

_Amor, no es amor, (If this ain't love,  
What am I feeling?  
What am I doing wrong? (What am I doing wrong,  
Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

They stopped kissing. "Numbuh 1, wanna go to that restaurant?" "As dates?" "Sure!" Numbuh 1 hopped up. He finally found love. He headed out the door with the blonde. The Brit grasped his hand on their way out.

_Amor, no es amor, (If this ain't love,  
What am I feeling?  
What am I doing wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (If this ain't love,  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?_

_Amor..._


End file.
